


Debauching The Prince

by dreadwolftakeme



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Young Maxwell, Young Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwolftakeme/pseuds/dreadwolftakeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxwell Trevelyan had crossed paths with the Prince of Starkhaven before. In fact, it was safe to say they knew each other rather intimately. </p>
<p>Young m!Trevelyan and Young Sebastian Vael. Both are over 18, however, so nothing untoward. Shameless smut. </p>
<p>*ties in to 'Betrothed, Bothered and Bewildered' but you don't need to have read it for this to make sense*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauching The Prince

Maxwell caught the other boy’s eyes across the table and he smirked as Sebastian winked at him pointedly. The pair had been toying with each other all evening – heated glances, whispered words, hurried touches under the dinner table – and Max was reaching the end of his tether. Last time, he’d gotten little more out of the attractive redhead than a lazy kiss before his mother had called him away. Tonight, he was determined to have his fill of the Starkhaven prince and, judging by the hungry look in Sebastian’s startlingly blue eyes, he was going to be well received.

When, finally, their respective parents had finished gushing over their heirs and their summer homes and their ridiculous business schemes, the two of them jumped at the chance to steal away.

“Where are you both going?” Lady Vael asked, turning her slightly flushed face in their direction. Max’s eyes flickered to her son, who was quick to come up with a convincing lie.

“Just for a game of cards,” the redhead shrugged. “No gambling,” he added, at his mother’s stern expression. “Only for fun.”

“Alright,” the strict woman muttered. “But stay out of trouble. And no more wine – for either of you!”

Sebastian bowed dutifully, though Max could see him rolling his eyes the moment his back was turned. The archer led him out of his parent’s expansive dining hall and into the cool, marble corridor beyond. The moment the door was shut behind them, Maxwell shoved the slightly younger teen up against the wall, lips parting in a feral grin.

“At-fucking-last,” he growled and he fell upon Sebastian’s lips, swallowing the other boy’s chuckle. His tongue pressed insistently into the redhead’s mouth. Sebastian groaned around the intrusion and wound his dextrous fingers into Max’s longer hair.

“Mmm, not here,” he purred, pulling back just enough so that he might speak. “Let’s go somewhere a little more private, hm?”

Maxwell nodded, smirking, and he allowed himself to be led through the vast halls of the Vael estate. He had to admit, it was grand – grander by far than his own family home. Had he been a little younger, he might have been intimidated by such an ostentatious display of wealth. However, he was no doe-eyed virgin and he knew Sebastian well enough by now; the lad was hardly the pretentious little shit his siblings were.

The Starkhaven boy pulled him down a deserted corridor and through a heavy, gilded door. Maxwell just about caught sight of an opulent bedroom before Sebastian was upon him again, pressing him against the doorframe. They shared another greedy kiss, Maxwell groaning with delight when he felt the younger man press up against him.

“Eager, Seb?” he grinned, when they parted for breath. Unabashed, Sebastian simply smiled and stepped back, retreating towards the bed. Max’s gaze following, lapping up their lavish surroundings. “Nice room you’ve got here, your Highness,” he teased.

“Not mine,” Sebastian corrected, as he toyed with the fastenings on his tunic. “My brother’s.”

Max found himself following the motions of the redhead’s nimble fingers. Each button they popped open revealed a rapidly lengthening sliver of flesh and the sight was positively mouth-watering. It took several moments for Sebastian’s words to filter through Max’s lust-fogged mind but when they did, he laughed out loud.

“So you’re planning to seduce me in your brother’s bedroom?” he asked, and Sebastian merely nodded coyly, his captivating blue eyes glittering with promise. “Oh, you’re such a shit,” the older teen smirked. “I love it.”

Sebastian smiled and the back of his calves hit the gargantuan bedframe behind him. Sitting upon the mattress, he crooked a finger at Max. Max was only too happy to obey. He crossed the floor in several strides, kneeling astride the redhead’s lap, pulling him close.

“I believe this is where we left off last time,” he purred, grinning when Sebastian’s eyes darkened with want. The younger boy cupped his cheek and they kissed passionately again. Maxwell lowered himself into Sebastian’s lap. He could feel the other teen’s erection rubbing against his backside and his subsequent groan was one of triumphant delight.

Maker, he’d wanted this boy since the moment he’d laid eyes on him. They’d been at some ridiculous charity ball hosted in Tantervale, both dragged along by their respective families. Sebastian’s haughty good looks had been the first thing to captivate him all night. His silky-smooth Starkhaven accent had just been the icing on the cake and Max had decided there and then that he wouldn’t rest until he had the gorgeous redhead beneath him. Or on top of him. He couldn’t care less which, so long as they were fucking like bronto in heat.

His hands reached for Sebastian’s tunic then and he finished the job that the other boy had started, impatiently pushing the long-sleeved garment over Seb’s shoulders. He was broad for an archer, making Max hum approvingly into their kiss. Fingers glided over toned biceps, feeling them flex as the redhead reached for Max’s own shirt. He assisted with the lacing and they pulled apart to tug the thing up over the older teen’s head. Sebastian smirked.

“A tattoo?” he asked, with a raise of his eyebrow. Max glanced down to the flowing Elven script around his right nipple and he grinned back.

“I had an ex-Dalish warm my bed for a few months,” he told Sebastian. “He says it means ‘bite here’ but for all I know it could say ‘shit lay’ or ‘I’m a twat’.”

Sebastian laughed, rich and mischievous. “I’ll take it in the spirit it was intended,” he chuckled and he leaned in, his mouth closing over the sensitive flesh. He bit down gently – just a flash of teeth - and Maxwell gasped, tossing his head back.

“Fuck, Seb,” he groaned. “That’s good.”

“Slut,” Sebastian accused playfully, and Max snorted.

“Maybe a little,” he agreed. “Maker!” he added in a snarl, as the redhead subjected the other nipple to a sharp pinch. Max ground his hips and he was rewarded with a huff of breath against his chest as he rubbed against the other teen’s cock. He could feel the feel the rigid girth against the flesh of his arse and, shit, did it feel promising. The thought of having that inside him made him throb in his breeches.

“We’re overdressed still,” he pointed out, in a slightly laboured voice. Sebastian chuckled and he pressed a heated kiss against Max’s sternum.

“Aye, that we are,” he nodded. “Let’s fix that.”

His fingers - already calloused, even at his young age – trailed down Maxwell’s torso, making the older boy squirm and buck in his lap. The Ostwick lord had spent most of the evening half aroused and he was tiring fast of foreplay: he wanted to fuck. Luckily, Sebastian seemed of a similar mind, if the impatient way he was tugging at Max’s laces was any indication. The redhead gave him a quick grope through the fabric, the pair of them groaning in unison, before he pulled Max’s breeches down to his knees. Sapphire eyes widened in surprise and the redhead bit his lip.

“Maker,” he muttered, and the almost nervous bob of his Adam’s apple was incredibly gratifying. “And no smallclothes?” he added, wryly. “You really are a slut, Trevelyan.”

“What can I say?” shrugged Maxwell. “Everything you’ve heard? Completely true.”

“I certainly hope so. So, how do you want to do this?”

The young archer’s hands wrapped teasingly around Max’s cock. Max gasped, bucking into the touch.

“Fuck me,” he demanded, shamelessly. “Or lie back and let me fuck myself. Either way, I want you in me.”

The candid request made Sebastian groan and he began to fumble hastily with his own breeches. Maxwell was pleased to see that the old adage about Starkhaven men was true – in Seb’s case, at least – and his mouth practically watered as the younger lad eased his erection free.

“No smalls, either,” he noted, with undisguised glee. “I guess that makes you a hypocrite _and_ a slut.”

Sebastian laughed.

“My own mother could have told you that,” he smirked. Max climbed off him for a moment and the pair of them took the opportunity to shimmy out of the remainder of their clothing. Bared at last, they came together in an inelegant embrace, all questing hands and graceless kisses. Greedy fingers pressed their hips together and they groaned and sighed into each other’s mouths at the primitive friction.

“Fuck!” the prince cursed suddenly, snapping his head back. “The oil! Shit, I bet my brother doesn’t have any…”

He looked positively distraught by the realisation but Maxwell simply chuckled.

“There’s a vial in my pocket,” he admitted with a wink. “What?” he laughed, at the disbelieving look Sebastian shot him. “I came here hopeful, what can I say?”

The redhead snorted but he looked more amused than annoyed as he slipped off the bed. Maxwell had the delightful view of him scrabbling around on the floor for a few moments and he briefly regretted not taking the opportunity to claim that luscious, royal behind. However, when Sebastian straightened up again, his cheeks flushed and his dick bobbing eagerly against his stomach, it was forgotten in an instant.  

“Got it,” he muttered, holding up a little bottle of wheat-coloured liquid. “You might be a harlot, Trevelyan, but at least you’re an organised one.”

“Damn right I am,” Max grinned. Sebastian was quick to return to his side, vial in hand. Max found himself pushed down onto his back and he was quite happy to comply, watching eagerly as the prince uncorked the little vessel. His erection twitched with anticipation. He bit his lip, steeling himself, but still he groaned when an oiled finger pressed against his opening. “Shit,” he hissed, as Sebastian teased the orifice with an experienced touch.

“Maker,” the younger teen sighed. “Oh Max. You’re as tight as sin.”

Gently, he pressed the digit inside and Max threw his head back against the mattress, moaning. He’d been aching for such a touch all evening and, Maker, the prince did not disappoint. He eased himself steadily in to the knuckle, crooking his finger at just the right angle to make Max squirm.

“Ah, fuck,” Max groaned. “Yes, Seb, just like that…”

He lifted his hips off the bed, grinding down against the blissful intrusion. It felt good but it wasn’t what he wanted. Unashamed, he begged for more and Sebastian was only too happy to indulge him, slipping in another finger alongside the first. The stretch and burn as the redhead moved them within him was much more satisfying. Max bit his lip, his hand trailing down his stomach to wrap around his erection. He began to stroke himself lazily, timing the motions of his wrist to Sebastian’s gentle rhythm.

“You look so good spread open like this,” the redhead praised, and Max was pleased to hear him sounding breathless. “Maker, you’re hotter than a furnace…”

“So hurry up and fuck me already,” goaded Max. “I’m no cloistered virgin, Seb, I can handle a dick.”

“I bet you can,” Sebastian chuckled darkly, though Max was pleased when he removed his fingers, reaching once more for the oil. He watched the younger teen pop the cork and dribble the golden liquid generously into his palm. Sebastian’s eyes fell closed and he hissed with delight as he coated his cock. “Fuck,” he panted. “I need this so bad.”

“Been playing on your mind, have I?” asked Max, grinningly savagely at the other boy. He’d meant it jokingly but, in his haze of need, Sebastian proved to be rather forthcoming.

“Ever since you kissed me,” he confessed with a groan. He was outright touching himself now and Maxwell watched hungrily, mirroring his pace. “For weeks now, I’ve been wanking off to the thought of you like this. I can’t count how many times I’ve come shouting your name.”

The revelation was almost too delicious to bear. Just the thought of Sebastian pleasuring himself to thoughts of Max had him growling. His back arched off the bed and he parted his knees as wide as could, baring himself to the redhead. Finally, he felt Sebastian press against his ass, wet and throbbing. The hand on his own length stilled. Max grit his teeth but it didn’t stifle the moan in his throat when the prince began to breach him. Sebastian wasn’t the biggest he’d had but he was much thicker than average. The ache as he filled as Max was utterly exquisite and, by the time he was flush against Max’s backside, the older teen was glistening with sweat.

“Oh fuck, Seb,” he panted, wanting to move but finding himself transfixed with sensation. He could feel the redhead’s heartbeat inside of him and, shit, if that didn’t make him feel like he’d come in mere moments.

“Maker, you _are_ tight,” was Sebastian’s tremulous groan. “And so fucking hot.”

He withdrew a little, the motion tentative and experimental, and then slammed back in with a force that made them both cry out. Max’s fingers gripped the bedspread beneath him. He dug his heels into the mattress and, when Sebastian thrust again, he was there to meet him. The prince’s aristocratic features twisted with pleasure. He draped himself across Max’s chest, guiding the older boy’s legs around his waist. Long, calloused fingers gripped Max’s hips and Sebastian began to fuck him in earnest.

Maxwell moaned without reserve. Every deep and relentless thrust brushed against his prostate and he wasn’t shy about making his pleasure known. Nor, to his delight, was Sebastian, who was panting and cursing breathlessly into his ear.

“Fuck, Maxwell,” he gasped. “Ah! You feel so good!”

He caught Max’s lips in an inelegant but smouldering kiss. The older boy’s hands tangled in his lover’s auburn locks and, gripping him tightly about the waist with his thighs, he rolled them over. Suddenly, Sebastian was the one lying flat on his back and he blinked up at Max, surprised. That shock turned quickly to delight, however, as Max began to ride him. The sudden control made the pleasure all the more intense. Maxwell gasped as he speared himself over and over on Sebastian’s thick length, drinking in the prince’s cries of delight. He steadied himself with one hand behind him whilst the other saw to pleasuring his own neglected erection.

“Maker, you look gorgeous,” Sebastian praised through gritted teeth. “Tell me how I feel, Trevelyan.”

“So good,” panted Max. “Shit, Seb, you’re so fucking thick, you fill me up so well.”

“You love it, don’t you?” the prince growled. “Tell me how much you love my cock.”

“Oh-shit-Maker-so-fucking-much.” The words left Max in a great rush, the rogue unable to focus on such trivial tasks as speech. He could feel his impending peak, the heat in his loins almost unbearable, and suddenly nothing mattered but the pursuit of that end. Harder and harder he fucked himself on Sebastian’s dick. The prince was all but shouting, face flushed, cries nigh bestial. Max’s thighs were burning with exertion but he didn’t care. He was getting close.

“Gonna come,” he mumbled. “Oh, fuck, Sebastian!”

His rhythm became wild and erratic. He heard Sebastian’s shout as his royal highness spent himself and then he was gone, lost to the pleasure, howling as he came hard all over his own stomach. He could feel Sebastian twitching inside of him, feel a drop of the prince’s scalding cum trickling down his ass. Gasping, he flopped forward and was thankful that Sebastian at least had the presence of mind to catch him.

“Shit,” he croaked, trying to move but finding he couldn’t. Beneath him, the redhead chuckled and his arms wrapped loosed around Max’s hot, clammy back.

“Aye,” chuckled Sebastian, breathlessly. “Maker, that was fucking incredible.”

He rolled them carefully onto their sides, Maxwell not having the energy to protest. He simply raised his eyes and smirked at the sight of Sebastian Vael, Prince of Starkhaven, looking so thoroughly and beautifully well-fucked.  

“Give me a little while and we can do it again,” he purred suggestively, prompting a chuckle from the younger teen. His startlingly blue eyes dropped to where their bodies were still joined and, with a shudder and a groan, he gently eased himself out of Max’s well used arse. Hot, sticky ejaculate dribbled out onto the bedspread and Sebastian smirked.

“Looks like we made a mess,” he commented, and without a hint of remorse. “Brother dearest is going to be cross…”

“He can’t prove shit,” said Max drowsily, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

“That’s half the fun,” Sebastian chuckled. He pressed a light kiss to Max’s undoubtedly sweat-covered forehead and sighed. “I’m knackered,” he murmured. “It’s probably not wise to linger here but a quick nap can’t hurt.”

Max nodded, thoroughly in agreement, not caring one iota that he was sweaty and sticky and usurping someone else’s bed. He let his eyes fall shut, listening to the slowly calming beat of Sebastian’s heart. “Then what?” he managed to ask, though it took a great deal of effort.

“I was thinking I could show you the library,” said Sebastian, innocently. “There’s a gorgeous view of the Minanter and this table I have been just _dying_ to bend someone over.”

Maxwell smirked and he shook his head. “No way. Your turn to get bent over,” he corrected, with a lazy grin. Sebastian simply laughed.


End file.
